Brandon Bridges
Brandon Bridges is a native of North Carolina, who has lived in Raleigh, in Fuquay-Varina and now in Fayetteville. He is a graduate of Campbell University, with a Bachelor's Degree of Broadcasting (specialty in Electronic Media Production). He is presently employed as a contractor to the United States Army. Star Trek Bridges' primary Star Trek voice acting role to date has been in the fan film Star Trek I: Specter of the Past, which he also produced. During production, the entire voice cast (comprised of twenty-three speaking parts) used temporary voice tracks provided by Bridges, though only two parts were actually intended for him: Dr. Braiyon Garr and Captain Gaius Reyf. After principal production on the film was completed, Bridges decided not to pursue a full voice cast in lieu of working on the sequel to Specter, Star Trek II: Retribution. The same held true when production began on the third and final film in the Specter trilogy (tentatively titled "The Time Warp Trilogy"), Star Trek III: Redemption. Other work Besides voice work, Bridges has an extensive background in multimedia production and has created numerous documentaries, short films, and other works since becoming active in 2001: * Project Magnet '''(2003). Promotional video for William G. Enloe High School, shown to prospective applicants. * '''Project Food for Thought (2004). Training video for duties at Food Lion, LLC. * Civil War Battlefield Documentary (2004). Documentary for Campbell University covering an excursion to the Averasboro and Bentonville Civil War Battlegrounds. Purchased by the Department of Government and History for use as a promotional tool. * Family Feud: Revenge of the Students (2004). Fictional episode of TV show Family Feud, pitting five members of Bridges' graduating class against five members of the staff of William G. Enloe High School. * Double Dare Revival Demo (2004). Video montage of concept set and obstacles for a proposed revival of Double Dare. * You Can't Do That on Television! Reunion Show (2004). Created CG replicas of the original sets for use as background plates in a special reunion show created by Slimecon. * Combination Lock Concept (2004). Built concept set and created full-length demo for gameplay of proposed show Combination Lock. * Behind the Screens: The Unrated Story (2005). Documentary produced for Campbell University for use in Christian Ethics (RLG224) class to demonstrate the realities and controversies of modern TV and film ratings. (Edited version focusing on TV ratings later used for Comm207 class). * 9/11: When Terror Came Home '(2005). Documentary produced for Campbell University for use in Terrorism class (CRIM475) covering the events of September 11, 2001. ''Product was shown every semester from September 2005 to June 2009). * '''Behind the Screens: Narrative Paradigm (2007). Documentary produced for Campbell University for use in Comm Theory class (Comm299), to educate viewers about the narrative paradigm theory created by Dr. Walter Fisher. * Star Trek I: Specter of the Past (2010). Feature-length Star Trek fan film chronicling the epic battle of wits between Dr. Braiyon Garr and Captain Gaius Reyf. * Star Trek II: Retribution (2012). Sequel to Star Trek I: Specter of the Past. The Federation finds itself the target of a planned Romulan invasion, with a single goal: to destroy humanity. * 'Star Trek III: Redemption '(2013). Sequel to Star Trek II: Retribution and the final entry in the Specter trilogy. A temporal disaster fractures time and space in the year 2399, and the crew of the USS F. Scott Fitzgerald go back in time to stop an old enemy once and for all. Category:Fan production actors Category:Fan production directors